


Sports Massage

by Suriel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriel/pseuds/Suriel
Summary: Worried that Yuuri's inability to relax is impacting his performance, Victor arranges a special sports massage to help Yuuri prepare for competition.





	Sports Massage

"Is this really necessary? I feel much calmer already. I'm sure that I'll be able to stay focused during my short program," Yuuri pleaded as he paced anxiously around the massage table that had mysteriously appeared in their hotel room while he was showering. 

"Yuuri, you are being ridiculous. I've seen you naked many times. Now drop that towel and lie down. I went to a lot of trouble to set this up for you," Victor replied. 

The look of disappointment on Victor's face was too much. Yuuri couldn't possibly refuse Victor now. Victor had given up so much to coach him. The least he could do was repay Victor with his trust. 

"Okay," Yuuri sighed.

Resigned to his fate, Yuuri unwound his towel and carried it back to the bathroom. When he returned, the lights were dimmed and Victor was darting around the room lighting candles that had appeared as mysteriously as the massage table. 

"Uh... Victor? I thought this was going to be a sports massage," Yuuri said, his eyes zeroing in on a clear bottle of what looked like massage oil. The label was in Cyrillic, but the red rose graphics decorating it made Yuuri suspect that it wasn't a bottle of Ortho Sport. 

Victor looked over his shoulder as he lit the last of the candles. "It is! You need to trust me, Yuuri. This massage is a twofold special, guaranteed to help you win! First, we relax your muscles. Then, we build your endurance!" Victor declared with enthusiasm. 

"Endurance? You think I need to work on my endurance?" Yuuri asked. Endurance was the one area that Yuuri had always been confident about, but now it sounded like Victor how doubts. Yuuri's heart began to race just from the idea of his coach losing confidence in him. 

"Yuuri," Victor crooned in a scolding sing-song. "You're doing it again. This is why we need to work on relaxation and focus. Building endurance is only a bonus of this exercise. Even the best can always improve." 

Victor's scolding tone stopped Yuuri's spiraling thoughts in their tracks but brought a pink tinge to his cheeks. "You're right. I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"Good. Now get up!" Victor urged. He grabbed Yuuri by the hips and lifted him right on to the massage table before he could find any more ways to stall. "Lie down on your belly and try to relax." 

Yuuri took a deep breath and got into position face down with his hands resting beside his head. It was nothing new to be nude with Victor. Even the intimacy wasn't new. It was the context of being in such a vulnerable position while Victor did something to take care of him that had Yuuri blushing and squirming while he waited for it to begin. 

"Relax," Victor breathed, his tone commanding. 

Yuuri heard the snap of the lid on the rose colored bottle. A moment later, Victor's hands were on him. Victor's palms pressed into the center of his back, sliding with the aid of the oil that's scent matched it's packaging. Or maybe that was the candles, Yuuri thought. Had Victor really bought rose scented candles?

Victor's hands slid along the length of Yuuri's spine, his thumbs pressing into knots of tension and his strong palms kneading them out.

"Well done," Victor praised, feeling Yuuri relax beneath him. His hands traveled lower, caressing Yuuri's hips and glutes. Victor took care as he massaged the fading bruise from one of Yuuri's recent falls. 

Yuuri hissed in pain, but Victor moved on quickly, avoiding the sore area completely in response to Yuuri's feedback. Victor caressed up Yuuri's spine and back down again, making sure that he was fully relaxed before his attention returned to Yuuri's ass again. He paused to apply more of the lightly scented oil and when his hands returned he slid his thumbs right into the cleft of Yuuri's ass. He parted the globes of Yuuri's ass and massaged gently as he admired the tight furl of Yuuri's hole between them. 

"Victor," Yuuri said, whispering his coach's name like a halfhearted objection. 

"Trust me, Yuuri," Victor said, leaning down to press a kiss to Yuuri's shoulder. 

Like Yuuri's katsudon, they'd agreed to reserve this kind of intimacy for after Yuuri's wins. Victor had worried that their intimacy would be a distraction. Many athletes believed that keeping themselves  _hungry_  would improve their performance, but Victor had a theory of his own.

Victor continued his massage and smiled as Yuuri began to squirm beneath him. "Adjust your position if you need to, but you must let me finish your massage," Victor said. 

Yuuri's face burned with embarrassment as he lifted himself up enough to adjust his growing erection into a more comfortable position. He relaxed on the table again, breathing deeply and hiding his face in his hands as Victor's long fingers massaged his backside and slipped deeper into his cleft. 

"Beautiful," Victor praised. He grazed Yuuri's anus with the tip of his finger and watched as it twitched in response. He continued his massage there, adding a little more oil as his finger moved in a circular motion, gently opening Yuuri up for him. Lost in the moment, Victor didn't realize just how long he'd been teasing Yuuri until he heard a pleading whimper. 

"Victor," Yurri said, moaning his coach's name like a plea for salvation. 

"Endurance is very important," Victor said with a smirk as he pressed one long finger into Yuuri's hole. He'd planned to drag things out longer, but he was quite a sucker for the way Yuuri moaned. Victor gave into Yuuri's unspoken pleas and quickly pressed a second finger into him. He pressed his free hand against Yuuri's back, keeping him still and in place as he plunged his fingers in deeply and began to fuck Yuuri with a steady rhythm. 

Yuuri's hole opened eagerly for Victor, the pink rim stretching further as Victor added a third finger and began to fuck him forcefully. Victor curled his fingers slightly, seeking out Yuuri's prostate. He knew he'd found it when he heard his pupil gasp. Yuuri's thighs began to tremble and Victor knew that his climax was near. 

"Good boy," Victor praised. He pressed another kiss to Yuuri's shoulder and gently caressed his hair. 

"Victor!" Yuuri howled. His toes curled, his thighs quivered, and he gripped the edge of the massage table like it was his lifeline. It wasn't the first time his coach had made him feel such ecstasy, but it was the first time he'd done so with his fingers alone. Or maybe it wasn't even his fingers. Maybe it was his lips against his shoulder. Maybe it was Victor's praise that overwhelmed Yuuri's senses and left him gasping. 

Victor waited until Yuuri had stopped quivering before he leaned down and gently tipped Yuuri's chin up for a kiss. "You're going to be wonderful," he murmured against Yuuri's lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just dipping my toes into the Yuri!! on Ice fandom and I decided to just start with some pure porn. This is my first fanfic in a very long time so I'm a bit nervous about posting. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
